The subject matter disclosed herein relates to latch assemblies and, more particularly, to a verification system for a vehicle latch, as well as methods associated therewith.
Some vehicle latch assemblies include a power release system that is returned (i.e., reset) after power release activation. Various solutions have been employed to ensure return, but each comes with certain undesirable aspects related to a tradeoff between cost and reliability.
Some systems include a self-return feature based on a return spring that is strong enough to return the system at any condition. Since such a system is relied upon as a failsafe to guarantee that the system is returned all of the time, a reset sensor is not included, thereby diminishing reliability, as this solution is sensitive to contamination (e.g., dust, ice, etc.) or return condition change due to temperature changes, for example.
Other systems are more expensive that that described above, but are more reliable. For example, a dedicated system provides a signal to a door control unit (DCU) when the latch has been fully reset. Therefore, one or more additional switches and additional wiring is required between the latch and the DCU.